


Close your eyes for this sight is not for you

by Perelka_L



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, I just have no idea what is this fic but I hope you will like it, Mind Control, No crack, Other, Public Display of Affection, Weird Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/pseuds/Perelka_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entire Night Vale bowed to The Browstone Spire today.<br/>Steve had better things to do, to be honest, but if he didn't come, people would again look at him in this strange "you're-a-jerk-who-does-not-respect-Night-Vale's-traditions" way.<br/>It was alright, until The Glow Cloud arrived.<br/>Oh no, not again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close your eyes for this sight is not for you

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed.  
> Can be read as sequel to "Of loneliness and multidemnsional creatures." but I suppose it can work as one-shot too.  
> Inspired by newest episode and it is also a celebration of return of our favourite Spire. Also I happened to scroll tumblr through cutest Cecilos stuff when suddenly Lustmord started playing and... Somehow this strange mixture of creepy and cute made me again think about The Glow Cloud and The Brownstone Spire.

The Brownstone Spire watched thousands of humans bow in front of it, repeating one meaningless phrase over and over again. They thought it might help, feeling fear, such a delicious fear that was now overwhelming the senses of the deity.  Sometimes The Spire chose one person, one that maybe wasn’t fearful enough…

It was too concentrated on mortals to notice a presence of The Glow Cloud, slowly floating around, it’s delicate, colorful edges softly brushing against The Spire’s edges of consciousness. It was a very nice and very intimate gesture and The Brownstone Spire stroked The Cloud's inner form in a different dimension. The Cloud’s colors shifted, gaining on greenish hue and The Spire felt a pleasant feeling arise in its insides. The Spire was curious whether The Cloud knew about those delightful changes on its surface, swirls moving as if air touched those, as if this world could affect The Glow Cloud as easily as The Glow Cloud could affect it.

The Cloud sent out an emotion. Deep respect. Wonder. Awe. All of those were pleasant, almost too pleasant. The Brownstone Spire deserved to receive those from mortals; weak, pathetic mortals, but not from this beautiful creature; full of death of mindless monsters surrounded with soft glow, light ever-changing, drifting above the ground and ignoring all the laws that ruled this strange world.

Look at them - The Spire said to silence its thoughts, its insecurities - look at those creatures, at their weak hearts, at their weak bodies. I wonder why they forget about their own souls so much, such power asleep in those thin limbs… And they resort to dreams of controlling and understanding this one reality.

It was something The Brownstone Spire often thought about, even more so when he saw a trembling mortal form coming closer and closer on quiet evenings, their eyes full of such a delicious desperation. Their immortality was even more of a treat and The Spire was never the one to say no to such a nice meal.

The Glow Cloud drifted closer, floating above The Spire. It didn’t knew but found it curious, those mortal beings, those weird, weird creatures.

(None understood why exactly PYRAMID decided to cooperate with humans but they understood one thing – those humans were brave – or stupid enough to reject thousands of years of knowledge with a single word. Oh well. PYRAMID was still a jerk. This, plus it had eyes. Eyes are for the weak. PYRAMID seemed to be unable to see universe without resorting to methods of those surrounding you. Really, who does that nowadays?)

The Glow Cloud drifted closer, surrounding The Brownstone Spire but not covering it, the texture of The Cloud changing into soft, see-through substance that started to slowly penetrate The Spire, slithering into spaces between old bricks, surrounding it with its entirety. The Spire shivered.

So forward, so bold - it uttered - so beautiful…

The Spire couldn’t move in this dimension and didn’t want to move to other one. Instead it sent a powerful wave of energy into minds of humans around. All of them had eyes cast downwards, lips trembling and sweat on their thin surfaces was a product of mixture of desert heat and fear of the unknown. Now, one by one they bowed their heads, their hands and foreheads touching the ground beneath them and all of them started to moan out loud one phrase, one everybody knew so well…

“All Hail The Glow Cloud.”

Oh, and to feel the pleasure arise in The Cloud when it is surrounding you, feel molecules tremble between your own was something so much not worth its price. The Cloud released thousands of emotions that surrounded The Spire from all directions and The Spire had to admit that there was no better feeling in the entire fabric of reality.

Well, maybe except that one feeling when after thousands of years ruling an ancient lands your underlings decide to give you a new name, a new form, one that would suit your status of the conqueror of everything that surrounds you, of your status of God. But this particular event was something special in The Brownstone Spire’s deathless life and, honestly, this is something you never compare things to.

The Brownstone Spire adored The Glow Cloud, this silent companion in answer to Call of this strange town, Call that somehow both of them heard and both couldn’t help but answer to, invisible power mysterious even to them driving immortals into this particular place.

The Cloud stroked brownstone bricks that composed The Spire with its touches and feelings and they were surrounded with thousands of fearful mortals and The Spire felt happy, truly happy. It only wished it could move to embrace The Cloud but there was something satisfactory in both being the presence looming over entire town (the only object that was taller was radio antennae, it’s blinking red light terrifying both The Glow Cloud and The Brownstone Spire  - and neither could explain why) and the one on receiving end of The Glow Cloud’s affection. 

The Glow Cloud released a spark of electricity, its tendrils moving across dimensions and The Brownstone Spire moved too.

No-one will look up anyway.

 

Steve Carlsberg was a proud owner of a soul of Soul Strength 9, which was maybe a reason why exactly he still didn’t drive away from this town that was so keen on hating him.

During those not-so-rare days when entire Night Vale was brainwashed or possessed or whatever Steve had a misfortune to watch events unfold. Misfortune – since how many times a day you can watch things no-one else in this town remember? Like watch The Brownstone Spire and The Glow Cloud disregard all kind of moralities and just have blatant public sex in front of everyone?

He covered eyes of his daughter (who happened to inherit mother’s looks and father’s soul and then, by this strange way of how genes cooperate, strengthen those traits – Soul Strength 10, one in a billion) and sighed deeply.

When they went back home there was The miniature Glow Cloud floating above their home, dropping dead rats on Steve’s lawn. His daughter quickly got off to greet her friend and invited it in. Before they locked themselves in a room, Steve only supplied a bowl (for dead animals), strawberry ice-cream, cookies and a blanket. When he reentered, they were watching some kind of special episode or whatever of some kind of sci-fi show, cuddled together on his daughter’s bean sofa.

“Jude brought it from her honeymoon.” She grinned at Steve when he was putting down two cups of cocoa she asked for earlier. “Half a year before it was supposed to appear in our timeline! Cloudy didn’t see it so…” She pointed at the screen and then her entire attention moved to a laptop screen. “Cloudy”, as her daughter called a child of The Glow Cloud, also seemed to be interested, although how exactly Steve knew that was a great mystery.

Steve would also come to his friend for a distraction if he ever found out his only parent happened to have a relationship with someone you had no idea even had any kind of relationship with your parent.

If only Steve remembered his parents at all, that is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about The Brownstone Spire's spelling - in newest episode's description it's spelled "The Brown Stone Spire" - but I got used to previous spelling so here we go.  
> The second part of this fic is a bit personal - I am a child of a single parent and when I was younger whenever my mom entered some kind of relationship with someone else I always felt jealous and needed a lot of distraction so I let that part of my past seep into writing. Now I am older and a bit more wise, so here we are.  
> I wondered where Steve Carlsberg's daughter came from and apparently it's a fandom creation - I just played with it.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
